A Prince to Remember
by CheetahLover
Summary: For some reason Vegeta doesn't turn up to dinner. Bulma finds him sitting in a tree. As the night goes on he tells her things from his past and a spark is ignited between the two of them. ONESHOT


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything related to it. Dragon Ball is all owned by Akira Toriyama.**_

 **A Prince to Remember**

It was a normal day at Capsule Corporation, well as normal as you can get with a Saiyan Prince living with you.

Bulma's parents were out on a business trip so she had the whole house to herself as Vegeta was training.

She prepared dinner for her and Vegeta, he was usually out of the Gravity Room by now but he hadn't come into the house.

"What's taking Vegeta so long, maybe he's just training longer. Honestly I don't know why I put with him" Bulma thought out loud.

After half an hour Bulma went outside to tell Vegeta dinner was ready. She gradually got closer to the GR but saw that it wasn't on.

'That's strange' Bulma thought.

She looked around the grounds but still she found nothing, it wasn't until the moon shone at a certain angle that a well-known figure could be seen sitting in a tree.

"What are doing up there Vegeta?" Asked Bulma.

He didn't reply but simply shifted his gaze to her for a second and went back to the moon.

'Geez what's his problem' Bulma thought.

She climbed up the tree and onto the same branch he was on.

He was clearly agitated but secretly he enjoyed her company. Her hair smelled like strawberries which set his senses alight, her skin shimmered in the beautiful moonlight.

She looked up at him and into his eyes, they had softened ever so slightly but when he realised she was looking at him his trademark scowl came upon his face.

"What's wrong Vegeta? You know you talk to me about anything" Bulma softly said.

A few minutes of silence went by as Vegeta continued to look into the sky as if he was searching for something.

"Today was when Frieza destroyed my planet" he suddenly said with a hint of sadness and pain in his voice.

She moved over closer to him trying to comfort him but he just gave her a stern glare. She didn't give up and kept going until she was right next him.

He tensed slightly but slowly relaxed his muscles as time went by.

*Rumble*

Vegeta blushed slightly as his stomach growled wanting food. He turned his head away so she wouldn't see the redness covering his face.

Bulma just giggled as she saw how he tried to cover his face.

"I made dinner a while ago, let's go eat"

Bulma started to climb down the tree but she lost her footing and slipped.

"AHHHHHH" She prepared herself for the hard crash but it never came.

She opened her eyes and saw Vegeta holding her round the waist looking into her eyes. His tail carefully wrapped around her and brought her closer to him.

As black met blue they felt a strong magnetic pull that they just couldn't resist. They came closer and closer, their noses touching, they could feel each other's breath on their sensitive skin.

*Rumble*

They broke apart from each other and Bulma blushed noticing that it was her stomach this time that was rumbling.

"Well let's just eat" Bulma said.

Vegeta nodded but looked longingly into Bulma's eyes wanting to continue what they had started but she had already turned to go to the kitchen.

He followed her and sat down at the table as Bulma set down multiple plates of food. He quickly guzzled them down while Bulma slowly ate hers thinking about what had happened moments before. They were so close, if only her stomach hadn't got the better of her.

As they both finished Vegeta didn't go back to training as he usually did.

'Probably because he's thinking about his home planet' Bulma thought.

Bulma went and sat down on the couch and encouraged Vegeta to join her. He reluctantly agreed and sat beside her. Their eyes met once again and they felt the same magnetic pull that they felt earlier that evening. This time they were determined to go through with it with no interruptions.

Vegeta's hand made it's way up to Bulma's face and guided her lips onto his. Her arms locked around his neck and they kissed passionately with the moonlight beaming through the windows.

They broke free only for breath and once they had finished Bulma snuggled into Vegeta's embrace.

That night he learned that he can move on, he would no longer live in the past as he had something much better in the present.

His Bulma.


End file.
